Second Time Lucky
by X abbodon X
Summary: Rozie, A tyranitar, seeks comfort with her best friend Trevor, an Aggron, after a less than pleasant breakup. Oneshot. Written on request of L. Lord of Yaoi.


Rozie sobbed as she ran through the alpine forest, she didn't care where she ended up but she just wanted to get away from _him_. Tree's buckled and fell as the devastated Tyranitar tried to put still more distance between herself and her now ex-boyfriend. Without input from her mind her legs carried her to a familiar clearing, right outside Trevor's lair, she sat herself down by the small mountain stream that wound through the area her body heaving with her sobs.

A large Aggron lifted his head as he heard someone crying outside his cave, someone familiar? Trevor strained his ears trying to identify who it was... Rozie! He scrabbled to his feet ans rushed outside slowing to a slow walk as he saw Rozie hunched over the stream crying "Rozie?" he called softly.

Rozie lifted her head glancing over her shoulder at her old friend, her eyes red and tear filled, "Trevor?" she chocked out.

Trevor walked over slowly sitting down next to her "What's wrong?" he probed gently

Rozie dove into Trevor wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder "He..he just... left meeeee" she sobbed

Trevor tensed as he heard the cause of his friend's distress; good, a small part of his brain went, he didn't deserve her anyway. A tiny frown flashed across his face not long after that thought, she deserved to be happy! And if he had made her happy then he'd promised himself he'd be happy for her, he couldn't believe part of him was glad that Jamie had broken her heart like this! Despite the turmoil in his head he rubbed her back soothingly "Well it's his loss." he declared

Rozie sobbed pressing herself tighter against Trevor in her need for comfort, Trevor felt his face heat up as he felt her breasts pressing against her chest but quickly quashed the feeling, now wasn't the time for that, "He said.. he said.." Rozie tried to get out.

"Said what?" Trevor inquired tenderly

"He said I was ugly and that no-one would want me!" Rozie exclaimed with a renewed bout of sobs

Trevor's eyes narrowed a small dangerous growl escaping his lips, he made a little note to flatten that jerk later, "And you believed him!" he demanded incredulously.

Rozie gave a small nod sniffing "Yeah, I mean he's right, isn't he?"

Trevor growled "Hell no!" he snapped "You're not ugly and don't ever let anyone say you are! You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen! There's no way someone like you could ever be ugly! If he thinks you are the screw him 'cause to me you're perfect!" he stared her straight in the eyes daring her to say otherwise.

Rozie blushed her tears slowing "You... you really mean that?" she whispered

Trevor felt his face heating up once again as he realised that, in the heat of the moment, he had said more of his feelings than he intended "Yes." he answered hesitantly almost ashamed of those feelings, Rozie and him had dated once before, when they were both kids, and those memories were

amongst his most treasured. She had broken up with him after about three months apologizing profusely and saying that she liked him as a friend but nothing more, but, despite his best efforts Trevor could never think of Rozie as just a friend, no, to him she was the epitome of the perfect female. He had tried. Really he had, he had even gone out with other girls but he had never felt even a shadow of what he felt about Rozie so he usually broke them off after the first few weeks.

Rozie gave him a soft squeeze relaxing against his body "Thank you."

Trevor gave a gentle, melancholy, smile "It's the truth." he said simply holding her a little tighter "Just remember; no matter what happens, no matter what other people say, and no matter what you do, I will always love you. Nothing can change that."

Rozie winced slightly at the slight jab at her, is this what he felt when she had broken up with him? Why did he stay? How could he deal with this pain and still want to help her? "I'm sorry." she spoke softly tears welling in her eyes once more.

"I already forgave you for that." Trevor replied

"But..." Rozie began finding it harder and harder to remember exactly why she had broken up with him in the first place.

Trevor shook his head "No." he stated cutting her off before she could object "I want you to be happy, no more, no less. If you're happier with someone else then so be it."

Rozie looked down for a brief moment before looking back up at Trevor "What if... I was happier with you?" she asked hesitantly

Trevor's eyes widened "Do you mean it?" he asked

There was another pause before Rozie nodded "Yes, I want to give us another chance."

Trevor's face was frozen in place for a moment as his brain struggled to process what it had heard but then a giant grin grew on his lips "Yes!" he agreed ecstatically

Rozie smiled leaning forward and gently placing her lips on his, Trevor returned the kiss passionately pouring all his bottled up feelings into their lip lock. Rozie blushed softly at she felt his tongue probing at her lips, requesting entry, and after a few seconds she parted her lips slightly granting the request. Trevor pulled Rozie tighter against him as he slid his tongue into her mouth desperately as though afraid she would be taken away at any moment.

Rozie moaned softly into the kiss, she'd never been kissed so.. hungrily before, his love of her was almost tangible in the way they kissed and it blew her away that he felt so strongly for her. She tensed slightly when she felt something hard poke her lower belly and broke the kiss, both of them taking a few short sharp breaths to refill their lungs, looking down to see what it was. "Someone's enjoying himself." she giggled teasingly, although with a slight undertone of lust, as she saw exactly what had poked her.

Trevor went a deep red as he realised what she had just seen "Sorry!" he blurted out quickly "I just.. it's just... when we get close like this... it just kinda happens."

Rozie blushed a little harder at the praise glancing up at Trevor, who appeared to find the ground very interesting, before her gaze went back to his erection. She was still for a moment trying to figure out what to do; part of her felt this was moving a little too fast, another part felt that she almost owed it to Trevor to do this after breaking his heart the first time round, whilst yet another part was just horny and wanted a good fuck. Outnumbered two to one the dissenting voices where quickly thrown aside as she moved a little closer to Trevor's manhood.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked surprised when he didn't see Rozie separating herself from him like he had expected.

Rozie grinned consiprationally up at him but didn't say a word as she wrapped a hand around his hardness and began to pump him slowly.

Trevor groaned loudly throwing his head back and closing his eyes "Rozie?!" he gasped shocked

Rozie smirked softly at the reaction she had gotten from her friend turned mate "Shhh." she said soothingly as her hands continued to work their magic "Just enjoy it." Trevor gave a groan and nodded his acceptance, not that Rozie really expected an answer to the contrary, his stiff cock twitching and pulsing in Rozie's hands as she sped up her pumps.

Rozie's efforts where soon rewarded as, with a loud groan, a bead of pre dribbled out of Trevor's cock. She grinned softly glancing up at him as she leant forward and kissed it up enjoying the small groan that escaped his lips and the flush that had taken firm root on his face, straightening up slightly so he could see better she licked her lips "Mmmm you taste gooood." she purred sultrily giving him a broad grin as she lowered her head back down, this time taking his manhood into her mouth.

"Oohhh Roziiie" Trevor groaned loudly as the warmth and wetness of her mouth engulfed his throbbing member "that feels soooo goood."

Rozie smirked softly around his cock as if to say, well duh, as she began to bob back and forth sucking greedily on his member trying to give Trevor as much pleasure as she could.

Trevor was in heaven, no scratch that heaven was worse than this, his whole body coursing with pleasure from Rozie's skilful ministrations his cock twitching as he leaked pre into her mouth.

Rozie groaned gently around his manhood as she happily gulped down the pre as fast as Trevor spilled it into her waiting maw. Redoubling her efforts, she bobbed faster and sucked harder, wanting his cum, now!

Trevor gave a long drawn out moan of pleasure as the sensations Rozie was generating suddenly increased. "Arceus!" he gasped breathlessly each second the mounting ecstasy bringing him rapidly closer to the point of no return.

Rozie smiled softly, hearing his breathless exclamation, and kicked it into overdrive, her tongue dancing over Trevor's cock barely giving him time to acknowledge each touch before darting to a different place. She felt Trevor's manhood begin to pulse and a low pleasured growl tore it's way from the aroused Aggron's throat as he came into her mouth. Rozie moaned happily as she felt his speed spilling into her maw and she drank it down as Trevor gave it to her.

Trevor stumbled back panting softly as he pulled his spent member from Rozie's mouth "That was..." he mumbled pausing as he tried, and failed, to find a word to adequately describe how he felt.

Rozie giggled softly, licking her lips, "We're not done yet." she purred; sucking him off definitely hadn't done anything to make her less aroused and she was determined to cum at least once.

Trevor's head snapped to her "Really?!" he asked

Nodding softly Rozie slid a short distance from Trevor and spread her legs for him reaching down and spreading her cunt open, a quiet moan escaping her at the small stimulation the act gave her, and showing Trevor her quivering womanhood, glistening with her juices. "You know what to do right?" she teased good naturedly knowing he had never even gotten close to this level with a girl before. Trevor barely even registered her voice as he stared at her crotch, he was looking at an actual pussy! He was looking at Rozie's pussy! He gulped his cock rapidly hardening at the sight.

Rozie blushed shifting a little, his gaze making her feel increasingly self conscious, "Are you just gonna stare or are you going to come over here and give me what I want?" she goaded him.

This time her words penetrated Trevor's stupor and he shook his head slightly, chuckling quietly, "Right sorry." he mumbled before the weight of what she asked slammed into his mind, was she asking him to do that!?! His blush returned with a vengeance as he walked towards her his eyes locked onto hers, searching for any signs that he had misinterpreted her request.

Rozie gave Trevor an encouraging smile, misinterpreting his hesitance as nervousness, watching as he lay down over her his lips finding hers in a passionate, sloppy, kiss. Both of them groaning into each others' mouth as Trevor shifted his hips forward sinking his hard length into Rozie's moist depths.

Trevor broke the kiss and groaned loudly, he knew sex would feel good but just not this good. Taking a brief moment to calm himself he began to thrust into her slowly, tenderly. Wanting to draw this experience out as long as he could he firmly clamped down on the instinct screaming at him to go faster, be rougher.

Rozie moaned and whimpered needfully, did Trevor even know what he was doing to her!? His slow strokes where keeping her just teetering on the brink and it was driving her insane. She needed to cum damn it! She rocked her hips insistently trying to squeeze every tiny bit of pleasure she could from his tortuously slow movements and trying to urge him to speed up.

Trevor felt Rozie's movements, how could he not, his groans deepening, becoming more guttural, as the pleasure mounted threatening to tear down his meticulously constructed walls of self control. He couldn't believe how close he was, if this kept up he'd come before Rozie! He forced himself to slow down further trying to buy himself more time.

Rozie whimpered almost pitifully as she felt him slow down even more in response to her own movements "Stop teasing me," she groaned "Just fuck me dammit!" She couldn't believe how worked up Trevor had made her, he couldn't really be a virgin, could he?

Trevor blushed and took a deep breath calming himself, think of something else, he instructed himself mentally, anything else! He began speeded up his thrusts, putting more force behind them, trying to keep his mind focused on any and everything else although he was fighting a loosing battle as the now rapidly mounting euphoria shattered his concentration.

Rozie threw her head back and screamed out in pleasure as she finally got her wish and Trevor sped up his thrusts. The quick change of pace proving to be all the push she needed to reach her crescendo her cry wavering as the pleasure slammed into her brain every nerve end in her body screaming in ecstasy.

Trevor shuddered as he felt Rozie's cunt fluctuate around his manhood closing his eyes and moaning loudly he submitted to the sensations flowing through his body, slamming deep inside her before cumming. Rozie moaned happily as she felt Trevor's seed spill into her welcoming womb, reaching up she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart a moment later "Love you." Trevor spoke gently, tenderly

"Love you too." Rozie responded quietly leaning up and planting her lips on his once again.


End file.
